


Bitter And Twisted

by RedDaisies



Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: BBC Dickensian, First Kiss, Havipeyson - Freeform, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDaisies/pseuds/RedDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meriwether is teasing Arthur again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter And Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot for this show so sorry if things seem a bit off I'm still trying to get used to writing for these characters :)

Arthur Havisham has always been used to getting his own way, but ever since the reading of his father’s will, he found that he seemed to be getting anything, but his own way. He’d lost everything - his home, most of his money and next to all his dignity. If he was honest that’s what hurt the most, losing the respect everyone had once held for him in such high esteem. He knew they talked as they always do in those sort of circles.

Speculating what terribly dreadful thing he had done to be cut off with hardly a penny to his name. They could never know about his secret if he wasn’t to become a complete social outcast. Arthur guessed he should count his blessing really as at least his sweet darling sister Amelia wouldn’t be able to wouldn’t be able to tell his secret, which is his father had most kindly taken to his grave.

“Bloody hell Arthur lighten up will you, you’ve got a face like a smack arse” remarked Meriwether Compeyson from the tattered arm chair, downing his glass of cheap brandy before reaching for the bottle to refill.

“Oh piss off Compeyson, I haven’t exactly that much to be smiling about recently” retorted the curly haired man pulling one of his signature disgusted expressions from his usual spot on the bed. He still wasn’t used to the damp and the vermin, which he shared his new home with. Filthy water, filthy walls and even filthier bed sheets.

All for a rather pricy rate. Life was hard when there was no one to press your shirts, wash your clothes or feed you. Independency had never really been prompted in the Havisham household and not seen as a necessary skill.

“Psst Arthur you don’t make a very good poor man do you?” laughed Meriwether “You’re too pretty for a start” “Pretty? I’m not pretty!” spat Arthur, He hated being made fun of by anyone, especially by a street rat like Compeyson. A handsome street rat, but a street rat all the same. “Yeah you are” taunted Meriwether “You even give that sister of yours a run for her money with that pretty face”

“Stop it” snarled Arthur. Taking the bait as usual.

“Make me, pretty boy” Grinned Compeyson, loving the way he could so easily wind Arthur up and let him go. This caused Arthur to rise from the bed and march over to stand in front of the chair and shaking with anger, fists clenched. Face all screwed up, looking like nothing more than an over grown toddler, who has on the verge of having a major tantrum. Meriwether watched the curly hair man over his glass with laughing eyes, seeing Arthur like this amused him no end. Havisham seemed to stand there a moment, clearly unsure of what he had actually planned to do to Meriwether to make him stop once he had stomped over in what he thought was a dominating and quite threatening way.

“Well…” urged Compeyson.

“Well what?” snapped Arthur, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“I thought you were going to make me” replied Meriwether putting down his glass and rising from the chair, the stand toe to toe with Arthur. The slight height different now rather apparent. “Angry doesn’t suit you or your pretty little face Arthur”

Compeyson then reached out and grabbed the each side of the shorter man’s face, who expression changed in an instant from angry to one of wide eyed shock. This caused a smirk to appear on Meriwether’s lips. He leaned in a whispered in Arthur’s ear.

“That’s a bit better” hot breath tickling Arthur’s skin causing a shiver to run down his spine as he stood frozen to the spot.

“That’s much better now gives us a smile” continued Compeyson in the same low breathy voice. The eye contact was intense, pale blue staring into dark brown. Arthur after a moment reluctantly gave in and attempted to please Meriwether with a half hearted smile in hope he would then let go of him. Compeyson returned it with his usual cocksure grin.

 “Why did your father stop loving you Arthur?” Compeyson breathed, maintaining the closeness. “Was it because he knew something about you?”

Arthur’s face filched for a moment, which seemed to confirm something in Meriwether’s head. He dropped his hold on Arthur and turned towards the chair he had been sitting in previously. Leaving Havisham stood slightly dazed as he picked up his coat and began put it on and button it.

“I have go see someone about something” stated Compeyson in a mysterious manner which also happened to be his usual one, collecting his hat “I’ll be late so don’t wait up for me” Havisham collected his thoughts and went to open the door for the other man. He was about to say something along the lines of a good night when he was suddenly yanked by the collar of his shirt into kiss.

It was rough and harsh crushing of lips and teeth, which ended as soon as it had begun, but still managed to leave Arthur breathless. He head was spinning with shock, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He noticed now that Compeyson’s smile was the widest he had even seen it, it was enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame. He returned it with a smile of his own still feeling very confused.

“You should smile more Arthur, it would make you look less bitter and twisted” laughed Meriwether as he walked off into the night, leaving Arthur wondering what exactly had he just let himself in for.


End file.
